


Duality

by PracticalSuccubus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A retelling of P5 but with twins, Other, Ren and Akira are twin brothers, Ren is 10 minutes older, Twin AU, new persona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PracticalSuccubus/pseuds/PracticalSuccubus
Summary: Akira and Ren Kurusu are twin brothers, and have been inseparable ever since they were born. Even with Akira's arrest, nothing's going to keep them apart for too long.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Akira sighed softly as he cleaned the attic. Everything about this situation was so messed up. He had done what was right. Stepped in when someone was uncomfortable and needed a way out. And how was he repaid? False accusations and an arrest. However, none of that had hurt as much as he had expected it to. No, not even his parents’ disappointment hurt. But one thing that did hurt? It was the utter disappointment he had seen on-

“Knock, knock. I’m here.” 

Akira turned around. Red, bespectacled eyes met stormy grey. 

Akira dropped the mop he was holding. He didn’t see the disappointment, but, was it still to early to-

Akira’s thoughts were cut off as the boy in front of him surged forward and embraced him tightly. Akira put his arms around him. 

“I am so….so sorry, Aki,” a soft voice said. 

“It’s not your fault, Renny,” Akira said softly, hugging his twin tighter. 

“No, but...the look on your face when you left. I got a ticket for the next train here as fast as I could,” Ren said. 

“Do mom and dad know you're here?” Akira asked, pulling away slightly to look at his brother. 

“Nope. And I don’t care. You need someone here to keep you in check,” Ren chuckled, ruffling Akira’s hair. Akira batted his brother’s hands away, making Ren laugh more. He sat on Akira’s bed, and looked around the attic. “So. This is our new room, huh?”

“Yeah. The only room he had available, unfortunately,” Akira said softly, sitting on the dusty couch. Ren took another look around the attic, before clapping his hands together, and standing up. 

“Well. We’ve got cleaning to do!”  
~

Sojiro came upstairs, having heard a lot of noise coming from the attic. He wasn’t expecting to see the attic cleaned up. One of the twins was laying on the bed, with his head hanging over the edge, while the other was laying against the bed as they talked. Sojiro knew the differences were the eye color and the glasses, but, he couldn’t be bothered to remember which one was which. All he knew was that the one with glasses was the troublemaker. 

“I’m surprised you two were actually cleaning up here. And, I just got off the phone with your parents,” he said sternly. Ren swore under his breath. 

“What’d they say?” Akira asked nervously. 

“They said they knew Ren was here, but they'll let him stay. Something about you two being inseparable,” Sojiro said. As if proving what he had just said was true, Sojiro watched as the one on the floor immediately stood up, sat on the bed, and the two hugged each other tightly. Sojiro chuckled softly. “Just don’t cause any trouble for me or my customers, and you can stay. If you cause any, then you’re both out.” 

“We understand,” the twins rang out. Sojiro shook his head again, and went back to the stairs. 

“Get some sleep. We’re going to the school tomorrow to get you two signed in. It won't be my fault if you’re tired when we go or if you get sick from lack of sleep,” he said before descending down. Akira rolled his eyes, and Ren chuckled. 

“So, how should we do sleeping arrangements? This bed’s not that big,” Akira sighed. Ren just smiled softly, and took the glasses off of Akira’s face, folding them, and putting them on the shelf that was next to the bed. Akira knew what Ren was doing, and he’d protest, but today had been huge for him, and he was tired. He took off his necklace, and handed it to Ren, who put it beside his glasses. Ren took off his necklace, and set it down as Akira yawned. He laid down on the bed, and thinking for a moment, scooted overall the way to the wall. 

“No. Just relax, Aki. I’ll go over and sleep on the couch. I think it’s a pullout one,” Ren said, going over to the couch. He inspected it for a bit, and took the cushions off, smiling when he found he was right. He got the bed out and straightened it out, finding a few pillows stuffed into a netting. When he turned back to the bed to reassure Akira, he chuckled softly, seeing his twin brother already out like a light. 

“Goodnight, Akira,” he said softly, as he laid down on his bed. He got under the loose sheet to use it as a blanket, and closed his eyes. Everything was different, now, but he’d make sure Akira would be okay, no matter what happened. After all, it was just a year. What could happen in that amount of time?  
~

The next day was relatively uneventful, except for the principal of their new school and his sharp tongue against Akira. Ren was glaring daggers at him, but it wouldn’t be good if he got a reputation for punching a school principal. On the ride home, the two talked with Sojiro a bit about their current situation, when the sudden news story interrupted their conversation. 

“A subway accident?” Ren said, turning to Akira. 

“I guess so. That might affect times tomorrow,” Akira said. 

“Hm. It might,” Ren mused.  
~

The next day, Akira got up before Ren. He wanted to show the school that he wasn’t as bad as everything made him out to be. Maybe if he got there early, he’d show that. He was just out the door as Ren made his way downstairs, yawning and stretching.  
~

When Akira opened his eyes, he groaned. His head was killing him. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. Trying to get to school, he had suddenly wound up at a castle with a classmate? This was all so confusing. 

“Hey. How’re ya feelin’?” the blond boy asked him. 

“My head hurts, but other than that, I’m okay, I guess,” Akira said, sitting up. He got out his phone, wanting to text Ren that he’d be late, but…

“No service,” Akira muttered. He put his phone back in his pocket. 

He looked around. The last thing he remembered was being surrounded by the guards, then a hard blow before blacking out. Were they inside some sort of prison cell? What the hell was going on? He and Ryuji started to go around the cell, when the sound of suits of armor walked up. Akira's eyes widened seeing a lot more knights than earlier. 

"Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon," one of the knights in the front said, "Your charge is 'unlawful entry'. Thus, you will be sentenced to death."

“D-Death?!” Akira exclaimed. He….He was going to die without seeing Ren ever again? Would Ren even know? That was when a familiar voice to him rang out. 

"No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle," a familiar voice said, walking up. The person who walked up looked a lot like the teacher that Akira had seen in the car, only he was....different. He was wearing a long red robe with white fur trim, and the robe was decorated in red and pink hearts. He was also wearing a crown atop his head, and he wore red slippers on his feet, with a white puffball on them. What the hell? Was this really the teacher he had seen earlier? 

Ryuji visibly cringed at the display. “K-Kamoshida!? What the hell!?”

"I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Sakamoto. Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, huh? And you brought a friend this time...because you can't do anything for yourself," Kamoshida smirked at Ryuji. 

Ryuji felt his blood boil. “He aint a friend!” He didn’t want to drag Akira into this mess, not with Kamoshida here. His eyes glared at the man with raw disgust. 

"Is that how you speak to a king? It seems you don't understand the position you're in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of raising your voice at me- the king. The punishment for that is death. It's time for an execution! Take him out!" Kamoshida ordered. 

"S-Stop...!" Akira tried to raise his voice as the cell door swung open. The knights entered the cell and created a wall around Ryuji, separating him from Akira. Ryuji yelled at him to run, but Akira felt cemented to the spot. He couldn’t move at all, and could only watch as Ryuji was beaten by the guards, until one lifted Ryuji up by his neck. 

"Stop this!" Akira cried out again. Kamoshida turned to Akira. Akira glared at him. 

"What? Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am. That look in your eyes irritates me...!" Kamoshida kicked Akira in the stomach. Akira was knocked back into the wall, and hit the ground. "Hold him there. After the peasant, it's his turn to die." Akira got up, and ran at Kamoshida to try and stop him, but he was held back, and forced against the wall by two knights. All Akira could do was watch. This cruel sense of injustice. 

_What's the matter? Are you simply going to watch...? Are you forsaking him to save yourself?_

Akira looked around. A voice? Where had it come from? 

_Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?!_

No. No it wasn't. Akira knew that. What he had done was the right thing, now matter what anyone thought!

_Very well. I have heeded your resolve._

A surge of pain suddenly went through AKira. It hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. He cried out in pain, writhing against the wall. 

_Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I. Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage!_

Akira screamed in pain as it continued, getting even stronger. 

_Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!_

The pain stopped, and Akira's glare now fixed on Kamoshida. Kamoshida pointed a finger at the knight holding Ryuji.

"Execute him!" he ordered. 

"Stop." Akira growled lowly. Kamoshida turned to Akira. 

"What was that?" he asked.

The knight holding Ryuji released him, letting the blond drop to the floor. 

"You desire to be killed that much? Fine!" Kamoshida nodded at a knight close to the raven. The knight hit Akira with its shield. Akira's glasses flew off and broke upon hitting the ground. Akira lowered his head, and after the gush of wind, when he rose it again, a mask was on his face. It was white, with black markings around the eyes. 

Wh-What the hell? 

Akira grabbed the mask, and tried to tug it off. He soon succeeded to, crying out in pain as he did so, blood now around his eyes where the mask as been. He looked back up at Kamoshida and smirked, his eyes now glowing bright yellow. Blue flames started to engulf him, taking away the blood around his eyes. Akira smirked as the blue flames rose, and something started to rise up out of them, a devilish laughter coming from them. The blue flames soon formed a corporeal body behind Akira. The figure behind him wore a red suit with a black undershirt, a black top hat, and a devilish face and black wings. 

Akira was now wearing entirely new clothes. Instead of his Shujin uniform, he was wearing a dark sleeveless top, a black jacket with long coattails, black pants and sharp black shoes. On his hands were a pair of red gloves, a bright contrast to the dark of his outfit. Akira smirked and held out his hands, another gush of wind knocking down the knights in the cell. Kamoshida ducked, and crawled away from Akira, now scared himself. 

"I am the pillager of twilight- Arsene!" the figure behind AKira declared. Black wings came out and spread to their fullest. Akira looked at his own hands, then turned to Arsene. 

"I am the rebel's soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis," Arsene said. 

"Give me your power," Akira said. 

"Hmph. Very well," Arsene said. 

"Who the hell are you?" Kamoshida demanded, now standing back up near the entrance of the cell. "Guards! Start by killing that one!" Kamoshida ordered, pointing at Akira. The guards jumped up to obey Kamoshida's orders. "You'll learn the true strength of my men!" Kamoshida smirked. The knights suddenly dissolved into the ground, returning as a different creature. By using Arsene, Akira was easily able to defeat the two creatures before him. 

After they were defeated, Akira looked around. Arsene was gone, and the white mask was back on his face. 

"You little...!" Kamoshida growled, going up to Akira. 

Ryuji acted fast and took Kamoshida’s keys from the holster around his hip and grabbed Akira’s wrist. He ran out of the cell and closed it behind him, using the key to lock the cell and threw the keys to the river below them. The two of them looked around, and started running in the direction they hoped the exit would be in.  
~~

When they returned back, they looked around. Everything seemed fine. Normal. Ren then saw that his phone had several missed calls and texts, all from Ren. 

“Hey, we should get going before anything else weird happens,” Akira said as he read over the texts. They ranged from demands of where he was to demands to answer his phone to worried where are yous and are you okays. The final text that had been sent was a plea to just let him know he was okay. 

“Y-Yeah,” Ryuji agreed with him. Akira went to the text box, and sent Ren a quick text. 

‘I’m okay. Promise. I’m on my way now’

He and Ryuji started their way to Shujin, keeping an eye out for anything that seemed unnatural.  
~

On their way back home, Ren was grilling Akira about what had happened, where he had been, and why he had been four hours late. 

“Listen, Ren. You...You wouldn’t understand, okay?” Akira said as they entered the cafe. 

“What do you mean I wouldn’t understand, Aki? Just tell me why the hell you were four hours late. It was our first day at this new school,” Ren said. 

“It’s not going to happen again, so, can you just drop it? I really don’t want to talk about it,” Akira said as they went upstairs to their room. Ren sat on the couch and sighed. 

“You scared me, you know. When you wouldn’t pick up your phone or answer your texts. I thought something bad happened to you,” Ren said as Akira sat down on the bed. 

“It did,” Akira muttered under his breath. 

“What?” Ren asked. 

“I mean, I’m sorry I scared you. I...got lost on my way. I didn’t pick up because I was embarrassed that I got lost,” Akira lied smoothly. 

“How’d you get back, then?” Ren asked. 

“I finally ran into someone who goes there, and he helped me find my way. I really am sorry, RenRen,” Akira sighed. Ren moved from the couch to the bed, and sat beside Akira. 

“Promise you won’t scare me like that again?” he asked. 

“Pinky,” Akira said. 

“I heard people talking about your record today, too. So many rumors, I don’t even know where to start with some of the things I’ve heard today,” Ren said. Akira sighed. 

“I know. I heard them, too. I don’t even know how those rumors got started about me. They were so ridiculous,” Akira said. 

“We’ll find whoever leaked them. None of those rumors are true,” Ren said, putting his hand on Akira’s shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“You’re the best twin brother, you know that?” Akira said. Ren chuckled. 

“I’m your only twin brother, Akira,” he said. 

“Then that makes you the best by default,” Akira chuckled. Ren shoved his shoulder, and the two dissolved into laughter together.  
~

The next day after school, Ren and Akira were just about to head home when Ryuji stopped them. He looked between them, bewildered by the fact that there were two Akiras. 

“Ryuji, this is my twin brother, Ren. Ren, this is Ryuji. The one who helped me find my way back to school yesterday,” Akira introduced. 

“Thank you for helping him yesterday. Scared me when he was four hours late,” Ren chuckled. 

“Ah, no problem, man. Actually, can I talk to Akira in private?” Ryuji asked. 

“I’ll be right back, Ren,” Akira smiled. The two walked a ways away from Ren. He watched them discussing something, then Ryuji took Akira’s phone. He looked at him, and Akira shrugged his shoulders. What were they discussing? Rem got closer to them, but just as he did, something weird happened. The sky seemed to change color, and the world started to change around him. What the hell?! He shook his head and blinked heavily, and when he looked around, the school was gone. In its place there was….a castle? What the hell was going on? Then he saw Ryuji and….wait. Was that Akira…?! What the hell was he wearing?! 

The two were talking to each other, when a black and white cat walked over to them. A cat. Walking on its hind legs and talking?! Before he could go over and ask them what the hell was going on, however, the two….three? Went over to a side window, and made their way inside the castle. Ren climbed up to the window himself, and went through it. He needed answeres before he felt like he was going crazy.  
~

A while later, with Morgana, Akira, and Ryuji, Ryuji fell to his knees. Everything he had cared about had been taken by Kamoshida. And now, because he couldn’t do anything, the two who had stuck with him were going to die. 

“Ryuji!” Morgana cried out. 

“Don’t just take this! Stand up for yourself!” Akira cried out. 

“You’re right…,” Ryuji said lowly. “Everything that was important to me was taken by him. I’ll never get ‘em back…!”

“Stay there and watch,” Shadow Kamoshida said smugly, “Watch as these hopeless scum die for nothing, because they sided with trash like you.”

“No. That’s what you are,” Ryuji said, pushing himself to a standing position. “All you think about is using people. You’re the real scumbag, Kamoshida…!” He walked forward a bit, glaring at him “Stop lookin’ down on me with that stupid smile on your face!” he yelled. 

_You made me wait quite a while_

Ryuji’s eyes widened as pain exploded in his head. He gripped his head, falling to the ground. 

_You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc? The “other you” who exists within desires it thus. I am thou, Thou art I. There is no turning back…! The skull of your rebellion is your flag henceforth…!_

Ryuji had been on the ground, writhing in pain. But when he rose his head, he was wearing a skull mask on his face. 

“Hm. What can you do?” the golden-armored guard asked. “Cower in fear and watch!” He raised his sword over Akira. Akira squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself. Ryuji stood up again, ripping the skull mask off with a scream. A powerful gust of wind blew the guards and Kamoshida back, allowing Morgana and Akira to stand up again. 

Ryuji was now wearing a black thief outfit, with a metal spine going down the back. He had yellow gloves on his hands, and a red ascot tied around his neck. Behind him, a skeleton pirate with a cannon for one arm was standing on a ship. 

“Right on…! Wassup, Persona? This effin rocks! Now that I got this power, it’s time for payback…! Yo, I’m ready! Bring it!” he challenged the golden guard. 

“Don’t mock me, you brat!” it yelled, dissolving into its Shadow form. 

“Blast ‘em away, Captain Kidd!” Ryuji yelled out. 

Taking down the Shadow in the middle had taken some time, but they had otherwise defeated it. After the fight, and exchanging a few words with the Shadow Kamoshida, Akira and Ryuji decided to run. But just as they turned to, they stopped. Ren was standing in the doorway of the room, a mix of horror and fear on his face. 

“R-Ren…?!” Akira exclaimed. 

“A-Akira…! What….What the hell is this place?! What are you two wearing?! What’s going on here?!” Ren exclaimed. 

“Ren, we don’t have time. We need to get out of here!” Akira exclaimed. 

“No! Tell me what’s going on!” Ren demanded. One of the guards from the side started to charge at Ren. 

“Ren, move!” Akira yelled, going forward and shoving Ren out of the Shadow’s path, getting hit himself but it. Morgana made quick work of the Shadow, but as Ren stood up, he could see the blood on Akira’s arm. His face grew pale. 

“A-Akira, I-”

“It’s him, Ren, if you're curious,” Akira finally said, using his good arm to point over at Kamoshida’s Shadow. “The one who leaked my damn record. The reason why this place exists.” Ren looked over at the smirking Shadow Kamoshida. 

“He’s the one, hm…? The one who wouldn’t even give you a leg to stand on when you came here. Who spread false rumors about you?” Ren walked forward a bit, his eyes narrowing in disgust and anger. 

“Ren, st-”

“Like hell I will. He’s the one who caused you trouble before you even started. And for that, I’ll never forgive him, dammit!” Ren yelled. 

_Well that took you some time, didn’t it?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, I swear!
> 
> Also, for a full look on Ren's outfit, search the Sapphire's The Phantom Thief outfit from Love Nikki!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Nash. A good friend of mine who bullies me about writing this fic, uwu

A pounding pain started in Ren’s head. He grabbed fistfuls of his hair as he fell to his knees. 

_“Will you stand by and watch as those around you are slaughtered? You've failed to protect those that mattered to you before. Will you wallow in that emptiness, feel the weight of those hopeless eyes staring you down into the dirt? No, I can feel it. You cannot let that happen again, for it would be your downfall. Realize this, understand my strength that I will lend you to be a shield against those who dare trash the ones you care about!”_

Ren started rolling on the floor, writhing in pain. Who the hell was talking to him?! Even though he didn’t know who it was, they were hitting close points in his thoughts. Everything they were saying was true. He didn’t want to run again. He had failed to protect Akira before, but never again!

_"I am thou, thou art I. You are the collector of the lost and broken, so take this power and protect those who cannot defend themselves. Release your anger and resentment to the Lords who crush the rest of us beneath their heels, and be the shield that is between life and death of those you care for!"_

Ren stood up, glaring at the Shadow version of Kamoshida. He could feel something on his face. Reaching up, he felt a mask around his eyes. When did….he get this? He reached up, and grabbed the edges of the mask. As he was fighting to rip it off, it felt like he was ripping a layer of his skin off, it hurt so bad. As he was tearing it off, however a name ran through his mind. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but he knew it was the name of the one that spoke to him. 

“Come to me, Mephistopheles!” 

Ren ripped the mask off fully, and he looked down, noticing his clothes had changed. He was now wearing a long black coat that connected in the front with two gold chains, with blue roses on the left side. It was form fitting, so it wasn’t closed all the way, but underneath it, he could feel the long sleeves of the shirt he was wearing, and it looked like he was wearing a vest as well, and the ruffle on his shirt was where the gold chains were sitting. On his hands were pristine white gloves, with a fancy grey design on the back. Long white pants, with a black belt and gold chains on the side, were tucked into black boots that had very intricate designs on them, almost similar to the intricate designs near the bottom of his coat. The mask in his hand was silver, and was very fancily designed. He could also feel a hat on his head. If he had taken the time to look at it, he would’ve noticed a blue stripe along the bottom, along with more design elements. 

Looking at his Persona that he had just summoned, the striking red outfit would be shocking, but right now, he had no time to be shocked. Mephistopleles had a few gold accents on himself, and had long hair similar to his and his twin’s color. Mephistopheles also wore a red hat with long gold accents, and seemed to have pale skin. 

Ren focused his attention back on Kamoshida’s minions. “Mephistopheles...Kouha!” 

The light Bless attack went off without a hitch, hitting another one of Kamoshida’s minions. The minion went back before it dissolved into another shadow. The incubus looked smug until Ren called out another Kouha. It screamed as it dissolved into black goo. Akira took Ren’s hand. Ren’s mask appeared on his face again, and he looked at Akira. 

“Come on. Let’s get out of here before you get too exhausted.” 

All Ren could do was nod before blindly following his brother back to where they had entered. As they headed back to the real world, Akira put Ren’s arm around his shoulders. Arriving back in reality, Ren blinked at Akira. 

“Mind telling me what the hell all of that was?” he asked. Akira shook his head. 

“Not right now. Let’s get you back to Le Blanc. We’ll talk more once you’ve rested up some, okay?” Akira said. Ren honestly didn’t feel like he could argue back at the moment, so he just nodded. Akira slung Ren’s arm around his shoulder.  
~

Heading home was a bit rough, but once Akira got Ren upstairs, he laid him on the bed, and pushed his bag to the floor. 

“So….”

“So….”

The two stared at each other for a few moments before Ren shut his eyes. “Can we talk tomorrow? Please? I’m exhausted, Aki.”

“Course we can, RenRen. I’ll sleep on the pullout tonight, okay?” Akira said. Ren started to sit up. 

“The hell you will. That bed’s uncomfortable, and-”

“And you need to sleep on something a little more comfortable than a pullout. It’s not the best mattress in the world, but, it’ll be better than this,” Akira said. Ren sighed, and laid down again. Akira got out his homework, and sat at the desk. He started to work on it until He could hear the sounds of Ren’s breathing even out. Once he was certain his brother was asleep, he quietly left the attic. At the station, he had seen Takamaki, the girl he had seen yesterday. She seemed really upset about something, and he wanted to help her if he could. 

Leaving Le Blanc, and taking the subway back to the station he saw her. He had to chase after her for a while, but soon, the two ended up going to a cafe together. 

As Akira headed home, the one thing Ann had yelled rang around in his head. 

“What should I do?!” 

He hadn’t known what to do or say, but, just letting Ann vent her heart out to him seemed to help her. He had helped calm down her hysterics, and was now on his way back to Le Blanc. He had a pit in his stomach. Like, something bad was going to happen. He didn’t know what it could be, but he hated the feeling immensely. When he got back to LeBlanc, Ren was sitting in the booth near the stairs, eating a bowl of curry. He sat across from his, and Sojiro brought out a bowl for him. As he started to dig into it, Ren looked at him. 

“Where were you, Aki?” he asked. 

“...Helping someone,” Akira said. Ren rolled his eyes, but took another bite of curry. After he finished it, he opened his mouth to say something, but Akira shook his head, and discreetly pointed his spoon at Sojiro. “After,” he said softly. Ren nodded, and the two finished their curry in relative silence.   
~

“So, that’s what happened yesterday. Why I was four hours late to school.”

“I...I see.” 

“Listen. Would you have believed me if I told you the truth before seeing that world for yourself?” Akira asked, leaning back on the couch. 

“Point taken,” Ren sighed. “So. This whole….persona thing. Do you know anything else about it that you haven’t told me?” he asked. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t . I’ve told you everything I know. I’m not sure how we’re supposed to go about this, but, with the existence of that place, we have to get rid of it somehow,” Akira said. 

“We’ll find a way, Akira. These powers are new to us, so we'll adapt to them. It might take us some time, but we'll be fine. I’m sure of it,” Ren assured. Akira gave Ren a soft smile, but the pit in his stomach didn’t go away.   
~

Of course. 

Akira’s gut feelings _always_ had to be right, didn’t they?

Shiho Suzui. A girl Akira had barely even met yet. She had jumped from the rooftop. Ann had gone with her to the hospital, and then he and Ren had followed when Ryuji ran after Kamoshida. 

There was another student in Kamoshida’s office, Yuuki Mishima. And Ren had looked ready to kill him when it had been revealed that he was the reason so many false rumors had spread about Akira and his record being leaked. When Mishima had said Kamoshida had forced him to do it, Ren’s anger had turned back to Kamoshida, but Kamoshida had then brought up expulsion. 

All the fire had left Akira when he heard that word, and Ren could tell. As they left Kamoshida’s office, Ren had his arm around Akira’s shoulders. 

“Aki, everything’s going to be okay. I promise you,” he tried to assure him. 

“Is it, though? The court made their ruling. This school was my last chance, RenRen,” Akira said softly as he leaned against a building. 

“We’re going to make him pay. What that cat….Morgana? Said yesterday? I don’t care anymore,” Ryuji said. The two looked at him. “If we can change Kamoshida’s heart, we should do it. I don’t care what happens to him anymore,” Ryuji said. Ren thought for a moment, then nodded. 

“Let’s do it,” He said.   
~

Heading back to the castle, Morgana was outside waiting for them. 

“So. Before we go in today, you,” he pointed at Ren, “need a Code Name.” 

“Joker,” Akira said, raising his hand. 

“Skull,” Ryuji said. 

“And I’m Mona,” Morgana said, posing confidently. Ren started to think for a moment, and he looked between his hands and Akira. 

“I've got it. I’ll be Jester. It’s similar to Joker, but different enough so we don’t get confused about who’s who,” Ren said. 

“Jester it is then. Now, let’s get moving before the guards notice us,” Morgana said. 

“What in the world is going on here?!” 

They all turned their heads to see Ann standing in front of them, still in her school clothes. The four looked at each other. 

“Sorry, but, we can’t let you go in with us. It’s too dangerous,” Ren said. 

“If this has to do with getting back at Kamoshida, I want to help. I want to make him pay for what he did to Shiho,” Ann said, a look of determination on her face. 

“I’m sorry...Takamaki-san, was it? Re-Jester’s right. It’s too dangerous for you,” Akira said. Before Ann could protest again, Akira, Ren, and Ryuji worked together to get her out of the area. Once she was safely out, they all nodded. 

“Let’s get going.”   
~

When Ann found herself back in front of the castle, she noted that the four from earlier weren’t there anymore. Damn. Now she couldn’t ask them any questions. Whatever this was, if she could get back against Kamoshida for what he had done to Shiho, then she’d do it. With or without their help. Two people dressed in suits of armor suddenly ran up to her, however, before she could even think of where to sneak in from. 

“Princess!”   
~

As the four were going through Kamoshida’s castle, they had finally made it to another area where they could rest. 

“So many...Shadows? Is that what they’re called?” Ren asked. 

“Yes. This many shadows is because you all provoked him, you know. Even then, though, he seems to be awfully on guard,” Morgana noted. “Still. With so many, even though we’re a group of four, one more person helping us would be great.” Just as Morgana said that, however, they all heard voices on the other side of the door. 

“Still. Why was the princess in such an odd place?” 

“Princess…?” Ryuji breathed. 

“I could’ve sworn we were pursuing the readings of an intruder…” 

“It doesn’t matter now. We must take her back to King Kamoshida!”

“Who’s this ‘princess’ they’re talking about?” Ryuji asked. 

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Ren sighed. 

“I should probably look into this,” Morgana declared before entering the door, and disappearing from sight. 

“Does he….always avoid questions like that?” Ren asked. 

“Yep. Just another question gone unanswered by him,” Ryuji sighed. The three stood around, talking a bit, until Morgana came back. 

“This is bad!” he exclaimed. 

Ryuji snorted slightly. “That was fast.” 

“They….Your friend! Lady Ann! She’s been captured by Shadows!” Morgana cried. The three boys all wore looks of shock. 

“Didnt we push her out for her safety?!” Ren exclaimed. 

“Unless...Unless she got that app like I did…,” Ryuji said. 

“I’ll lead you to her! Come on!” Morgana exclaimed. He ran out of the room again, followed by the three boys. This was bad. Really, really bad. Morgana instructed them that she was being held in the room just past the dining room. Once they got to the room, Morgana asked them if they were ready. When they all agreed they were, Akira opened the door so they could enter. 

All three of them were watching in horror as Ann struggled and was taunted by Shadow Kamoshida. When they ran up to try and free her, guards stood in their way. 

“Don’t give in to his taunts, Ann!” Akira cried out, when the girl had hung her head in in shame. After a few moments, Ann blinked, and raised her head again. 

“What was I thinking…?” she muttered. 

“It’s like I always say. Slaves should just behave and-”

“Shut. Up.”

Ryuji, Akira, Ren, and Morgana all looked at Ann with wide eyes. 

“I’ve had enough of this.You’ve pissed me off, you son of a bitch!” Ann yelled at Shadow Kamoshida. 

_”My...It’s taken far too long…”_

Pain shot through Ann’s body, as a voice started to go through her head. 

_”Tell me. Who is going to avenge her if you don’t? Forgiving him was never the option. Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within. I am thou, thou art I…”_

_The pain that was going through her body was too much. It felt like something was making its way throughout her body, and was going to tear out of her at any minute! She gave another anguished cry as the voice kept talking._

__”We can finally forge a contract….” ____

___“I hear you...Carmen…” Ann whispered. SHe threw her head upwards, a red cat-like mask appearing on her face. “You’re right! No more holding back!”_ _ _

____”There you go. Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself.”_ _ _ _

___ _

___A small blue flame erupted around Ann’s hands as she broke her wrists out of their restraints._ _ _

____”Understand? Then I’ll gladly lend you my strength.”_ _ _ _

___Ann ripped the mask off her face, blue flames dancing around her as she did so. The Persona behind her was intimidating, today the least. Long, flowing dress, she held two people in her hands while smoking a cig, and her black hair was twisted into two tendrils framing her face._ _ _

___Ann ran forward, kicking a sword out of a guard’s hand. It flipped through the air, she grabbed the handle, ran towards the Shadow Kamoshida, and raised it, slicing the cognitive version of herself in half. The cognitive Ann let out a scream and fell to its knees as it dissolved into Shadows._ _ _

___“You know what…? I’m not some cheap girl you can toy with, you scumbag…!” Ann growled as she stood up again, starting to face Shadow Kamoshida._ _ _

___“Bitch!” Shadow Kamoshida spat._ _ _

___“You took everything from Shiho...You destroyed her….Now, it’s your turn! I will rob you of everything!”_ _ _


End file.
